


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Candles, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Copious Amounts of Swear Words, Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Music, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Power Outage, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Storms, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Rainy days make for interesting conversation.***"I swear, we haven't seen the sun in three days.""You haven't seen the sun in twentyyears."





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know, my account is super dead lately. I'm sorry. I miss y'all. :(
> 
> I promise, the drought is gonna be worth it, though. I cannot wait to share what I've been pouring my heart and soul into these past couple months. Thank you all for bearing with me. <3
> 
> This goes out to all the beautiful people in the world. Yes, that includes you.

"When will the rain end?" Dan groans, slinging the drapes open.

"You live in England," Phil reminds him cheekily. "It never stops."

"Shut up," Dan mutters, flopping on the couch beside Phil. "I swear, we haven't seen the sun in three days."

Phil snickers. "You haven't seen the sun in twenty _years_."

"Hey!" Dan protests. "At least  _I_ don't get sunburned in the winter!"

"You don't get sunburned  _ever_ ," Phil corrects, "and guess why?" He grins. " _You don't go outside._ "

"I'm going to shove your arse into the Thames and let you drown," Dan mutters. Phil opens his mouth to retort, but a loud clap of thunder cuts him off.

"Oh," is all he says as the lights over the lounge flicker. "That's not good."

"No shit," Dan drawls, raising an eyebrow. "Any other observations, Detective?"

Phil stands, walking to the television and unplugging it. "You're annoying."

"Thanks." Dan disconnects his laptop from its charger before pulling the charger from the wall and wrapping it around his hand. "Same to you."

Phil sticks out his tongue as he follows Dan's example. "Love you."

"Love you too," Dan sighs. He checks his phone's battery level. "I got 42%."

"69%," Phil returns.

"Nice," Dan teases. Phil looks up, and then he makes a face.

"Shut up!" he laughs. "God, you're awful."

"Oh, come on! The opportunity was right there!" Dan protests.

" _Ugh_ ," Phil groans, shaking his head. He runs a hand through his dark hair. "You're so immature."

"It's not like you're-" Dan is cut off as lightning flashes, illuminating the room in bright white for only a second before crashing thunder follows. The lights go out again, but this time they stay out.

"Oh, joy," Phil mutters. He turns on the torch on his phone, walking out of the lounge.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dan calls as the light disappears around the corner.

"I'll be right back," Phil promises. Sure enough, he returns a moment later, something in his other hand.

"What's that?" Dan quips.

"Jesus, you never stop talking and asking questions," Phil complains. "Wait and see, would you?"

"The last time I did that, I ended up with a cactus up my arse," Dan reminds him, standing and walking to where Phil is.

Phil snorts. "You make it sound like I tried to use it like a dildo. You just sat on it. I  _warned_ you to be careful sitting in the gaming room, didn't I?" He doesn't wait for Dan's response, lighting a candle.

The faint scent of coconut meets Dan's nose through the smell of smoke and fire. "Candlelight. How romantic is that? Goes right along with the awkward sexual fantasies and banter."

"Oh, so you're into using a cactus as a dildo?" Phil asks. 

"I did _not_ say that," Dan replies hotly. "That's definitely your kink."

"But you didn't deny it," Phil sings, grinning at Dan. Dan sticks out his tongue as Phil turns off the light on his phone. The dim candlelight casts deep shadows over Phil's face, the flames reflecting off the lenses of his glasses.

"Come here," Dan sighs, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him close. He positions Phil's arms around his neck, placing his own hands over the older man's waist. 

"Hi," Phil whispers as lightning lights the room, his words drowned out by the sound of thunder following immediately after.

"Hi," Dan returns, swaying in place as Phil gently presses his forehead to Dan's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Phil says, his lips brushing over Dan's as he speaks. Dan moves forward just slightly, fitting Phil's mouth against his own. Phil kisses him back as the rain pounds against the windows, lightning occasionally illuminating pale skin and thunder crashing like cymbals outside.

"Nice to have our own little space," Dan murmurs against Phil's lips.

"Yeah," Phil agrees, not pulling back. "Good to not be worrying about a million and one things. I like it. Is this what a normal life feels like?"

"Dork," Dan scoffs, pulling back a bit. "You make it sound like we're aliens or something."

"No, that's our grandchild," Phil reminds him with a laugh. His face softens. "But really, Daniel. Think about it. Our lives are far from 'normal,' whatever that is."

"You know, some handsome man who looked an awful lot like you once said that normal-ness leads to sadness," Dan says. "I wouldn't trade this life I've got with you for the world. I love every part of it."

"Even the crazy shippers?" Phil asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, the invasive ones make for a strong argument," Dan allows. "I'll think about it."

"You really were made for the stage," Phil scoffs, shaking his head. "Once a theatre kid, always a theatre kid."

"I'm dramatic, yes." Dan kisses Phil's cheek quickly. "Deal with it."

Phil laughs. "Don't worry. I wouldn't trade you for a bag of rats." He pauses. "Oh, _wait_."

"Arsehole," Dan mutters, shoving Phil back. "I'm trying to be romantic and sweet and you're ruining it."

"I'm saying you're better than a bag of your brethren," Phil argues, grinning. "Can't get much better than that."

Dan just flips him off. "Fuck you."

Phil throws an arm around Dan's shoulders. "I love you too."

"I know you do." Dan places a kiss to Phil's temple. "Even if you didn't, it doesn't matter. You're stuck with me."


End file.
